


The Curious Case Of Ida

by MarnieSoane



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarnieSoane/pseuds/MarnieSoane





	The Curious Case Of Ida

‘Dear Sherlock Holmes,

The side of the Angels is where you’re meant to be. The other side is the one that - ’

‘Oh, God. Another one .’ Sherlock complained as he discarded the letter into the waste paper bin next to his leather-clad armchair.  
‘You could always reply to him,’ John said.  
‘Yeah, but it would take time that I don’t have.’  
‘You haven’t had a case for weeks.’  
‘Meh,’ was the weak reply, ‘He keeps trying to…’  
‘Provoke you?’  
‘Yes.’  
‘Well, since the Bart’s-diving trip you did, he seems to want to know how you did it. He thought you were both playing a game… until you actually jumped.’  
‘And he shot himself.’  
‘Hm.’  
‘Yoo-hoo! Hello boys!’ Mrs Hudson walks into the room with a smile on her face. ‘Its almost time!’  
‘Ooh, yay! Remind us of the fun soirée tonight.’ Sherlock said sarcastically.  
‘Its my wedding anniversary, please be nice tonight - Molly’s coming too, so behave,’ John said, fairly annoyed by Sherlock’s stand-offishness.  
‘Why should I celebrate something which doesn’t directly affect me?’ Sherlock whispered.  
‘What?’  
‘Nothing.’  
‘Well, I’m going out to find some supplies for tonight. Want anything?’  
‘No, we’re fine, thanks, Mrs Hudson. Well, don’t get distracted, Sherlock. I would like you there.’  
Sherlock’s phone beeped. *Can you help me? Come to SY to see me, possible case. Lestrade*.  
‘Who was that?’  
‘Don’t worry, John. Just the usual.’  
‘There’s nothing usual about you.’  
‘Sarcasm?’  
‘Sarcasm.’  
‘Grab you coat, John. We’re going out.’ He grabbed his coat and scarf, declaring ‘Jawn, THE GAME IS ON!’  
As they made their way down the flight of stairs from the living room in Sherlock’s flat, the door bell rang.  
‘Oh, just as we go out a case arrives.’  
‘You still haven’t told me where we’re going.’  
‘You’ll find out.’  
Sherlock opened the door to find the sharp-suited Mycroft standing in the doorway.  
‘Actually, I don’t think that I’ll wait around for this one.’ Sherlock said, obviously passing up the chance for a case that could help the Government (lesser known as Mycroft Holmes).  
‘Really, brother mine? You would rather go and solve a petty crime than something of national importance?’  
‘Short answer? Yes.’  
‘You know where I am if you want to take the ca-’  
‘Text me the details. Taxi!’  
Mycroft sighed and turned to John, ‘I sometimes worry about him. I’ll never give up on him. I hope.’ then got into the black BMW that he arrived in and left.  
‘Well, isn’t he a bundle of laughs for your morning.’  
‘Try being his brother. Come on, John.’

As they got into the cab, Sherlock’s phone once again sounded as he got another message.  
‘Can you tell me where we’re going now?’  
‘Scotland Yard please.’ Sherlock said to the driver.  
‘Ah. Lestrade.’  
‘So, he’s just texted me the details of the case. A woman has just been found with no marks, no note, no evidence of a suicide.’  
‘Ah. Just a simple one then.’  
‘Yeah.’

As the duo journeyed across London;  
‘Yes?’  
‘We’ve got reports, sir, that he’s on his way.’  
‘Good. I suppose you texted him by getting that Inspector’s number?’  
‘Yes, sir. Surprisingly easy to get hold of.’  
‘You know the power I have. Nothing is hard to get when you’re me. You know that better than most.’

Back in the cab;  
‘Here will be just fine, thank you.’  
Sherlock and John emerged from the cab, only a street away from Scotland Yard and walked round the corner to the Police Headquarters.  
‘What are we here for?’  
‘I’ve already told you however much I’ve told you.’  
‘Meaning?’ John said after a small pause.  
‘That’s pretty much all he’s told me as well.’  
‘Hm.’  
‘I’ve learnt that you don’t ever tell me the whole truth, you know. I’ve learn to not to trust you when you tell me about a case we’re going to. Also, I’ve learnt not to trust you when you want to play Cluedo. Sherlock Holmes, I know when you are lying because you lied to me when you jumped off of Bart’s roof.’  
By this time, the two had walked up the steps to the front door of Scotland Yard. John had taken each step as it came, while Sherlock had taken only a few, long steps. They swung the doors open to the main reception of the building and made their way up to Detective Inspector Lestrade’s office.  
‘Hello, Freak.’  
‘Donovan. I’m looking for Lestrade.’  
‘Hasn’t been here for a week. On holiday.’  
‘Then who sent the text?’ John asked. ‘Why would he put us onto a case he isn’t even here for?’  
‘Unless it isn’t him.’  
‘His phone wouldn’t get hacked. He’s got it on him all the time,’ Donovan remarked.  
‘Things can always be found, numbers copied, identities stolen. Relatively easy if you know how to do it and have the power…’ Sherlock trailed off, a distant look in his face.  
‘What is it? What’s wrong?’ John recognised the ‘deduction/realisation’ face Sherlock usually has when he works something out.  
‘I’ve got to go and find something out… Follow if you must, John. Could be dangerous.’  
‘You know what got me interested in the first place.’  
‘See ya later, Freak!’ Donovan called after the two as they left Lestrade’s office.  
‘Who do you think it is?’ John asked at they left the building.  
‘Who is it always?’   
‘Um… A person?’  
‘Well done, John. You pass the ‘I am a witty person’ test’.  
‘As I said, stick to ice.’  
‘‘I owe you a fall?’’  
‘Oh, God.’  
‘Yes. Taxi. Now be quiet for a minute. I need to plan.’


End file.
